


Жар момента

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Дин всегда заботился о Сэме, его желаниях, его нуждах. И это ничем не отличается.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat of the Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586630) by [Kailene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene). 



Комнату заполняет гул музыки — какая-то медленная, лёгкая, почти блюзовая инструментальная мелодия, которую Сэм никогда раньше не слышал. Кажется, что глубокий, тяжёлый бас отражается отовсюду и нигде сразу — в идеальной смеси громкости и звука, которая смешивается с гудением небольшой толпы посетителей и только добавляет атмосферы всей этой сдержанности местечка, которое Дин им нашёл. Прошло три часа, и Сэм всё ещё пытается решить, называть это место баром или клубом.

Каблук его потрёпанного ботинка зацепился за металлическую перекладину у основания высокого барного стула. Его длинная рука небрежно перекинулась поперёк края заставленного стола, к которому он прислонился; пустой бокал всё ещё свободно зажат в пальцах, зависнув над краем.

Стол, который они заняли в этот вечер, расположен в тёмном, отдалённом углу, и это обстоятельство не ускользает от его внимания. Его пронзает небольшое грязное возбуждение от чего-то, что он не может разобрать, да и не хочет тратить время на размышления, когда решает полностью использовать представленную ситуацию.

Он позволяет взгляду свободно скользить по длинным тонким линиям очертаний старшего брата. Деним его поношенных джинсов натянут до предела, идеально подчёркивая задницу и сильные мышцы бёдер. Чёрная футболка, которую он решил надеть сегодня, плотно облегает во всех правильных местах и совсем немного задирается на спине, когда он тянется через бильярдный стол, чтобы сделать ход, пока взгляд Сэма обводит открывшуюся тонкую полоску загорелой, поцелованной солнцем кожи. Язык Сэма выскальзывает наружу, облизывая губы, когда он представляет, как обводит все линии тугого пресса и сильных плеч Дина прямо сквозь тонкую ткань.

Дин выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы посмотреть на него. Зелёные глаза смотрят пристально, тёмные с почти незаметным блеском, который Сэм может различить даже в тусклом свете. Язык Дина повторяет движения языка Сэма, медленно облизывая пухлые, полные губы.

Сэм чувствует, как румянец заливает лицо, когда Дин ловит его за откровенным разглядыванием. Даже после того, что они делали всё это время, он не может удержать бессознательные, неконтролируемые реакции, которые у него вызывает старший брат.

Дин выпрямляется, и в животе Сэма разливается жар, когда взгляд брата обещанием скользит вниз по всему его телу, зелёные глаза словно имеют вес, так же медленно и безнравственно поднимаясь обратно. Дин прислоняет бильярдный кий к краю стола, весь дерзкий, уверенный в себе, когда сокращает расстояние между ними, всё это время не сводя глаз с Сэма. Уголок рта Дина с каждым шагом медленно приподнимается — лёгкий, немного причудливый жест, который он делает губами, — его бровь изгибается с намёком, который всегда появляется, когда он делает с ним все эти сумасшедшие вещи.

И сегодня ничего не изменилось.

Дин встаёт позади него, не слишком изящно скользя пальцами вниз по его руке, когда тянется через плечо Сэма, чтобы поднять бутылку виски, и дыхание Сэма немного сбивается, а кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Нравится то, что видишь, Сэмми?

О, ему очень нравится то, что он видит, думает Сэм, с интересом наблюдая, как Дин наклоняет бутылку виски и наполняет бокал, который он до сих пор держит, на два пальца. Но он не собирается ублажать и без того раздутое эго брата, говоря это. С другой стороны, можно ублажить что-то другое…

Сэм прочищает горло, даже не пытаясь острить в ответ или замаскировать действие чем-то большим, чем оно есть; он не настолько глуп, чтобы даже на секундочку поверить, что Дин не знает, о чём именно он только что думал, и самодовольный, знающий смешок брата лишь доказывает его правоту. Он мысленно решает проблемы, пытаясь устроить диверсию и перевести разговор в более безопасное и менее _возбуждающее_ русло, но Дин мягко дует на чувствительную кожу на затылке, посылая дрожь покалывания по всему телу, и требуется невероятное количество усилий, чтобы сосредоточить мысли хотя бы на том, что такое слова.

— Пытаешься напоить меня?

Сэм окидывает взглядом стол, заваленный грязными тарелками из-под еды, несколькими пустыми бутылками из-под пива и — теперь уже — почти пустой бутылкой Джека, и даже его приятно онемевший мозг внезапно осознаёт, что на каждые два или три его напитка приходится только один напиток брата.

— Совсем нет. Просто хочу, чтобы ты расслабился…

Голос Дина — низкий, медленный, протяжный звук, полный обещаний и греха, шепчущий сладкий мёд Сэму на ухо, и каждое нервное окончание в теле Сэма вспыхивает.

— Отпустил себя…

Дин наклоняется невыносимо близко, прижимаясь телом от плеч до бёдер к Сэму сзади, и тот ощущает сильный жар, исходящий от его кожи, даже сквозь разделяющие их слои хлопка, фланели и джинсовой ткани.

— Стал чуть менее… сдержанным.

Другая рука Дина обхватывает Сэма спереди. Он подцепляет двумя длинными пальцами дно бокала, подносит его ко рту Сэма и наклоняет к губам.

— Пей.

Слова звучат почти тёмным мурлыканьем и ерошат шелковистые тонкие волосы, которые чуть вьются по бокам. Никто не отрицает, что это приказ, и Сэм повинуется, даже не задумываясь. Зубы Дина медленно скользят вдоль его уха, лишь задевая раковину, и Сэм не может сдержать низкого стона, который срывается с раскрытых губ.

Янтарная жидкость скатывается вниз по горлу, резкий ожог уже давно сменился гладким, как шёлк, скольжением, которое оставляет тепло, покалывание и такое правильное гудение.

— Помнишь Черри-Вэлли?

Сэм хмурит брови. Это самый вопиющий, неоново-яркий нелогичный вопрос, который он когда-либо слышал. Сэм открывает рот, чтобы возразить брату, но Дин прижимает палец к его губам, и любые мысли о споре немедленно сменяются мыслями о том, как сильно он хочет втянуть этот длинный палец в рот и сосать его.

Дин медленно проводит пальцем по губам, вниз по резкой линии подбородка. Он сгибает его под подбородком Сэма и слегка наклоняет его лицо в сторону, так что они смотрят друг на друга, поднимает бровь и просто задаёт вопрос снова. Но Сэм не может удержаться, чтобы не потеряться в тёмно-зелёных глазах, которые пристально на него смотрят, и знакомом твёрдом давлении тела Дина на спину. Нежное прикосновение к щеке напоминает, что Дин всё ещё ждёт ответа, и Сэм снова фокусирует взгляд, огонёк в глазах старшего брата и ухмылка, мелькающая в уголках губ, оставляют его с отчётливым чувством, что он упускает что-то важное.

Наконец он кивает, зная, что этого достаточно и Дин всё поймёт. Да, он помнит Черри-Вэлли, хотя всё ещё пытается понять, к чему это.

Он помнит непрекращающиеся подростковые шутки Дина, сочетающие название маленького городка с любым сексуальным подтекстом, который тот мог выдумать… и его не должен был так сильно шокировать тот факт, сколько старший брат их мог придумать.

Лёгкая охота, которая их туда привела — к которой они _искали информацию_ , к которой _готовились_ , — в мгновение ока пошла наперекосяк всеми возможными способами.

Видимый, не мерцающий, полупрозрачный образ духа, который они отправились туда упокоить, превратился в массивное, покрытое мехом существо.

Он помнит, что не думал, а просто реагировал, когда острые зубы и длинные когти бросились на брата, с ужасающей уверенностью зная, что, чем бы оно ни было — и недели спустя он всё ещё не мог точно сказать, что именно, — всё оружие, которое они вязли с собой, не поможет убить эту тварь.

Он помнит, как выкрикивал имя Дина, бросаясь на зверя, отбрасывая его в сторону, прежде чем кончики острых как бритва когтей могли глубоко погрузиться в чувствительную кожу живота Дина.

Не может забыть оглушительного эха трескающегося дерева, когда защитное ограждение в недостроенном здании рухнуло под их тяжестью, тошнотворное чувство свободного падения, затихающие отчаянные выкрики Дина его имени… Ничего, кроме воздуха и темноты, когда его окружила шахта лифта в тот момент, как он и существо исчезли из виду.

Сэм никогда так не радовался своим длинным рукам _снежного человека_ , как тогда, когда ему удалось ухватиться за опорную балку по пути вниз; висеть там, пока Дин бежал пять пролётов, а затем оттащил обратно в безопасное место.

Вспоминает смертельно тихую поездку на машине обратно; как его впечатали в стену номера ещё до того, как дверь полностью закрылась; страх, беспокойство и ужас Дина от того, что он почти потерял его, которые перемешались и вырвались гневом, нарастающей тирадой, пока они оба не начали кричать, стирая границы и личное пространство.

Помнит, как они…

О.

_О._

Глаза Сэма расширяются от внезапного осознания того, о чём _именно_ спрашивает брат, на что он намекает. Кожа на затылке покрывается мурашками, и он почти задыхается, когда на него накатывают воспоминания об остальной части той ночи.

_Чёрт подери._

Он сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, и уверен, что это слышно даже сквозь гудящие басы клуба, которые он внезапно так чётко осознаёт. Он рискует и бросает взгляд на Дина. Тёмные полуприкрытые глаза говорят Сэму, что брат тоже чертовски хорошо помнит ту ночь.

— И-и-и-и… _вот это_ мой студент. — Смех Дина грохочет за спиной, полный тепла и нежности, и Сэм решает, что хочет слышать этот звук гораздо чаще. Дин забирает рюмку из его вялых пальцев, бросает её на стол перед ними и удобно обнимает Сэма за талию. — Иногда ты слишком много думаешь не той головой… ладно, _большую_ часть времени, ты знаешь?

— Тогда, наверное, хорошо, что у меня есть старший брат, который слишком много думает не той головой… _всё время_.

— Чертовски верно. — Сильные пальцы тянутся вверх, крепко скручивают шелковистые тонкие пряди волос и тянут. — Умник. — Сэм задыхается от боли и удовольствия, когда голова откидывается назад и наклоняется в сторону. Рот Дина изгибается в медленной, дерзкой усмешке. — Знаешь, я могу заткнуть тебе рот кляпом.

Зубы Дина покусывают его губы. Язык облизывает рот Сэма, заострённый кончик с трепетом влажно скользит по нижней губе в поисках входа, разрешения — один, два, три раза, — пока Сэм не раздвигает их, позволяя Дину погрузиться в изучение. Мягкий дымный аромат виски и уникальный всепоглощающий вкус, в котором весь _Дин_ , смешиваются в одно, когда их языки скользят друг против друга, и Сэм решает, что может провести остаток ночи, просто слизывая этот вкус со рта брата.

Поцелуй нежный, игривый и слишком короткий, и Сэм поворачивает голову, пытаясь угнаться за губами Дина, когда тот отстраняется, получив этим тёмный смешок, который заставляет желудок Сэма перевернуться.

— Но… я думаю, — спокойно продолжает Дин, медленно проводя тупыми ногтями по голове Сэма и отпуская его волосы, — тебе бы это понравилось. Разве не так, Сэмми? — Горячее дыхание Дина скользит по коже, когда он проводит кончиком носа вниз по длинному обнажённому горлу Сэма, опускает воротник рубашки Сэма ещё ниже, добираясь до основания его шеи. Дин прикусывает гладкую полоску кожи у впадинки ключицы Сэма, кружит языком, чтобы облегчить жжение, а затем посасывает точку быстро бьющегося пульса. У Сэма от этих ощущений кружится голова, кровь вскипает, когда Дин покидает местечко, плоским языком успокаивая метку, которую оставил.

— В смысле, мы точно никогда не были ванильными, верно? И всегда немного раздвигали границы, когда играли, но той ночью… — Дин делает паузу и качает головой, щетина на его подбородке покалывает чувствительную кожу шеи Сэма. — Я думал, может быть, это был просто адреналин после охоты, ну знаешь, немного более грубый, чем обычно, секс, эндорфины на максимум из-за того, что я почти потерял тебя… мы потеряли друг друга, потому что должен сказать тебе… вид тебя… склонившегося над столом, с заведёнными за голову руками… вся эта загорелая, блестящая от пота кожа, дрожащая и извивающаяся подо мной…

Его губы прижимаются к уху Сэма, глубокий, хриплый голос становится ещё ниже, когда он шепчет:

— Самая охуенно горячая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел.

— По крайней мере, я так думал. — Дин подцепляет указательными пальцами петли джинсов Сэма, и Сэм не может сдержаться, подаваясь бёдрами, когда Дин скользит большими пальцами по внутренней стороне пояса и мучительно щекочет взад и вперёд голую кожу тазовых косточек. — А потом раздался стук с другой стороны стены… Голоса людей, крики — и я был уверен, что ты замолчишь… прекратишь издавать все эти пиздецки невероятные звуки, от которых мой член становился таким твёрдым, что я думал: кончу, просто слушая тебя, особенно когда понял, что они кричали.

— Они ведь не кричали, чтобы мы перестали, правда, Сэмми?

Их слова мгновенно приходят на ум Сэму, и он тут же отвечает едва слышным шёпотом:

— _Нет_.

— Точно. И что же они кричали, Сэмми? Чего хотели эти люди?

У Сэма перехватывает дыхание. Язык кажется распухшим, а горло пересохшим, несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь, и его голос звучит чуждо даже на его слух, когда он дословно повторяет просьбу, которую гости мотеля кричали с той стороны облупленной, оштукатуренной стены:

— _…Больше этих восхитительных стонов_.

— М-м-м, — мычит Дин ему в ухо. Он щёлкает языком и медленно, лениво вылизывает круг на мочке, и Сэм снова опускает голову на плечо Дина. Их окружение исчезает вдали — музыка и люди на время оставлены без внимания и забыты, — и Сэм позволяет себе потеряться в этом мгновении среди ощущений, горячо и быстро бурлящих внутри него, и вытягивает шею в сторону, чтобы дать брату полный неограниченный доступ, лишь бы он мог продолжать. Он не уверен, был ли его вздох разочарования, когда Дин прекратил манипуляции, чтобы снова начать говорить, реальным или воображаемым, но улыбка, которую он чувствует на разгорячённой коже шеи, заставляет его думать, что первое.

— Но ты не сделал того, что, как я думал — _знал_ , — ты точно сделаешь, верно? Я должен был предугадать… я имею в виду, ты всегда всё делал по-своему. Что ты сделал, Сэмми?

Дин отцепляет пальцы с одной стороны джинсов Сэма, проводит рукой по изгибу бедра. Член Сэма подёргивается и наливается под одеждой, когда кончики пальцев Дина скользят по стволу, прежде чем продолжить путь вниз по внешней стороне бедра.

— Что ты делал, пока я кусал и щипал всю твою охуенно сексуальную спину? Прослеживал языком каждый кусочек великолепных мышц, пока не добрался до твоей задницы… а потом начал вылизывать тебя, пока ты не стал сладким и влажным для меня?

Сердце Сэма бешено колотится в грудной клетке. Он может чувствовать, как на лице вспыхивает румянец, когда кровь закипает, бежит горячая и быстрая, пульсируя и мчась по венам.

— Что ты сделал, Сэмми?

Пальцы Дина продолжают едва заметный путь вниз по внешней стороне бедра, и, даже скрытые плотной тканью джинсов, мышцы ноги Сэма дёргаются и дрожат, когда брат пробегается по передней части ноги и проводит ногтями вверх по выступу бедра.

— Скажи мне, Сэмми. Произнеси эти слова.

Сэм крепко зажмуривается, делает глубокий прерывистый вдох и так же резко выдыхает воздух, убеждая себя, что он не задыхается от действий Дина, но, чёрт его подери, это и близко не правда.

— Громче… — начинает он, голос становится низким и хриплым, и слова застревают в горле. Он облизывает губы, прочищает горло и начинает снова: — Я стал… стал громче.

— Это точно. Господи, ты издавал такие невероятно охуенные сладкие звуки. Ты ведь даже не пытался сдерживаться, правда? Вести себя тише? Держу пари, тебя слышал весь ёбаный мотель. Чёрт возьми, я был почти на грани… мне пришлось так сильно сжать свой член, лишь бы не кончить прямо там и тогда. Но их маленький комментарий на этом не закончился, верно? Любопытные соседи этим не удовлетворились, не так ли? Они хотели…

— … _услышать, как он умоляет_ , — в унисон с Дином глубоким голосом бормочет Сэм.

— И ты умолял, — без всякой надобности напоминает Дин, проводя рукой вверх по выпуклости его задницы, проскальзывая пальцами между ног Сэма, продолжая двигаться вдоль шва джинсов, который пролегает прямо над расщелиной ягодиц Сэма. — Так пиздецки красиво умолял меня, когда я прижимал тебя к себе… растягивал своими пальцами… скользил в этот тугой жар так, так медленно… прикасался снова и снова едва-едва к твоему сладкому местечку… так много, но всегда недостаточно, да? Доводил тебя до края… заставлял висеть на самом краю… а потом притягивал обратно… никогда не позволяя упасть.

Низкое рычание клокочет в горле Сэма, затылок врезается в плечо Дина, когда Дин перестаёт стесняться отчаянной боли, которая растёт между ног, меняет направление и затем безумно медленно движется обратно, чтобы снова небрежно положить руку на бедро Сэма.

— Я думал, что ты сойдёшь с ума… то, как ты извивался, кричал… брыкался подо мной, пытаясь заставить меня двигаться быстрее, дать тебе глубже… просто умолял об освобождении. Через какое-то время я даже не был уверен, что слова, которые срывались с твоих губ, были английскими… но те маленькие непристойные просьбы, всё ещё доносящиеся из соседней комнаты, точно были на английском…

— Господи, Сэмми… ты был такой охуенно тугой, гладкий, как бархат… так чертовски крепко сжимал меня, когда я толкался в твою идеальную задницу, пока ты лежал, весь растянувшийся, склонившийся над столом, с таким пиздец твёрдым членом между ног. Мне даже не пришлось к тебе прикасаться, верно? Ты просто… блядь… Это было так охуенно горячо, когда ты кончил, выкрикивая моё имя… Именно так, как он и хотел, верно?

— _Хочу услышать, как он будет кричать твоё имя, когда кончит…_

Он не доверяет словам, что вылетают из его рта, поэтому Сэм просто кивает, втягивает нижнюю губу и сильно прикусывает, сдерживая отчаянные звуки, которые хотят вырваться.

Большие пальцы Дина скользят под футболку Сэма, мозолистые подушечки мучительно пробегаются туда-сюда. Сэм почти готов выпрыгнуть из своей кожи, ему кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет чёртов рассудок, когда мышцы живота сжимаются и дрожат под прикосновением.

— Эти тонкие картонные стены… они слышали всё, что мы делали. Думаю, они могли выйти на улицу, Сэмми, а? Наблюдать за нами сквозь этот бесполезный кусок прозрачного материала, закрывающего окно прямо рядом с нами, когда я до упора вошёл в тебя? — спрашивает Дин.

Горячие, влажные, раскрытые губы поцелуями скользят по линии подбородка, прежде чем остановиться; голос Дина снова шепчет, согревая кожу.

— Но это всё только придаёт ощущений… что тебя могут застукать, верно? Это охуенно горячо, Сэм. У тебя есть кинк, о котором ты мне никогда не говорил. Или, возможно, — делает паузу Дин, размышляя, — думаю, ты даже не знал, что он у тебя есть.

Сэм не отвечает, зная, что от него этого и не ждут, потому что на самом деле это не вопрос, а лишь прямое утверждение истины, которое Дин каким-то образом просто знает. Сэм понятия не имеет, откуда брату это известно, потому что они никогда не обсуждали ничего из того, что случилось той ночью.

Он думал, анализировал и подвергал сомнению всё, что произошло… всё, что он делал после той ночи несколько недель назад, и Дин — одним простым словом — всё объясняет: _кинк_.

Но, как и со всем остальным в нём, Сэм думает, Дин просто знает, вероятно, знал с той ночи… чёрт, может быть, он как-то знал даже раньше. Сэм бы этому не удивился.

— Что, если… — начинает Дин и, наклонив голову вперёд, сильно покусывает мочку уха Сэма. У Сэма подгибаются колени, и ему приходится сжать их, чтобы не удариться о пыльный пол. Дин прижимает губы прямо к уху Сэма. Шепчет слова. Тайну, которая только между ними двумя, так всегда было — и так всегда будет.

— Что, если… мы поменяем тонкие картонные стены на дальний угловой столик? Прозрачные занавески на дымчатые тени и тусклый свет? Тебе нравится эта идея, Сэмми? Тебя заводит… что ты, весь твёрдый… и каждый человек в этом заведении может увидеть тебя? Услышать тебя? Что скажешь, Сэмми? — мурлычет Дин.

От слов Дина по спине пробегает горячая дрожь, пульс возбуждения подскакивает и срывается. Член сильно дёргается и больно упирается в ширинку джинсов, даже когда разум затуманивается от этой мысли. Тяжёлая дрожь сотрясает всё тело Сэма с головы до ног, и мысли бешено кружатся, рассеиваясь так же быстро, как цветные огни прожекторов, освещающих танцпол, вспыхивающие под закрытыми веками.

— _Боже_.

— Полегче, малыш, — успокаивает Дин, — я тебя держу. — И именно так низкий, страстный протяжный голос исчезает, мгновенно сменяясь спокойным, успокаивающим, который возвращает его к самым ранним воспоминаниям. Мягкие ласки и дразнящие прикосновения исчезают, когда сильная рука в защитном жесте обнимает его за талию. Пальцы другой руки Дина хватают его за шею — старый жест утешения и поддержки, якорь, удерживающий на месте.

— Я что-то не так понял?

Сэм качает головой — движение кроткое и быстрое, — взъерошенная чёлка щекочет лоб и падает, закрывая глаза.

— Нет, — наконец выдыхает Сэм.

Очень маленькая часть мозга Сэма, которая всё ещё в состоянии функционировать, внезапно напоминает, что Дин задал ему не один вопрос. Что его «нет» может относиться к любому из тех, которые брат только что задал — только что предложил. Он почти уверен, что если сердце будет колотиться ещё быстрее, то оно вырвется прямо из груди. Пульс бьётся в запястье, как отбойный молоток, его попытка собраться с мыслями похожа на ловлю воздушного змея в торнадо.

Но он чувствует важность, необходимость всё кристально ясно прояснить, чтобы Дин понял, знал, чему именно он говорит _нет_ ; потому что, если быть полностью честным с самим собой, любопытство и волнение того, что предлагает брат, намного перевешивают нервозность и трепет, которые безумно кувыркаются в животе.

Сэм наклоняет голову набок и смотрит брату прямо в глаза, готовясь к сарказму и насмешкам — хотя он и уверен, что они будут добродушными, — которые наверняка последуют за признанием.

— Нет, в тот вечер я… это было… — Он прочищает горло, идёт ва-банк и просто выпаливает признание: — Нет, ты всё правильно понял.

Но ничего не происходит.

— Ладно, тогда, — говорит Дин, без сарказма, без намёка на последующую насмешку, просто с искренней заботой, — если тебе что-то не понравится, скажи слово, и мы уйдём отсюда. Вернёмся в мотель. Чёрт возьми, мы найдём какое-нибудь поле. Где нас будут подслушивать только звёзды… ты, распростёртый над деткой… М-м-м. — Дин на мгновение задумчиво замолкает. — Почему мы до сих пор этого не сделали? Думаю, мы всё равно должны это сделать… и не один раз.

И Сэм не может любить брата сильнее.

Тепло в животе копится, пробирается под кожу Сэма и облизывает внутренности. Он бы пнул себя — и всё ещё может пнуть — за то, что не увидел эту ночь такой, какой она была с самого начала, но он чувствует себя лёгким, расслабленным и свободным; и если судить по тому, как он прижимается к Дину, как рубашка скомкана руками брата, сложенными на мышцах его живота… его куда меньшая выдержка, он знает, что это был план брата с самого начала.

Сэм знает, что Дин так же возбуждён, как и он сам, так же на взводе. Он чувствует, как жар чужой кожи обжигает его кожу, а жёсткая линия возбуждённого члена Дина прижимается к задней стороне бедра. Ещё он без сомнения знает, что, несмотря на всё это, при малейшем слове, даже при малейшем намёке на то, что это всё чересчур, что он не уверен или ему хоть немного некомфортно; независимо от того, как далеко зашёл Дин, он прекратит всё в мгновение ока. Чёрт возьми, Сэм уверен, что ему даже не придётся ничего говорить, Дин просто поймёт.

Сэму нравится внимание, которое ему уделяет брат. Возможность быть пойманным только добавляет интенсивности чувствам. У Дина никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы порисоваться перед другими; возможно, Сэму потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы нагнать — другая дудка и все те другие клише, которыми его дразнит Дин, но да, Дин прав. С той самой ночи в Черри-Вэлли Сэм обнаружил: его возбуждает перспектива того, что другие люди услышат его — услышат _их_ , — то, что Дин делает с ним, как старший брат может заставить его полностью потерять себя, как никто никогда не мог — и никогда не сможет, — когда они такие.

Им двоим никогда не были нужны слова, действия всегда говорили громче, и Сэм решает, что да, двое могут играть в эту игру. Он снова расслабляется в тепле тела Дина, слегка сдвигается и подаётся бёдрами назад, медленно и жёстко притираясь задницей к промежности брата.

— Ебать, Сэмми, — бормочет Дин, задыхаясь, и Сэм чувствует, как по всему телу Дина пробегает дрожь. Он слышит нотку удивления в голосе брата из-за того, что он действительно согласен на это, что Сэм просто не ударил его за простое предложение и не убрался отсюда, пройдя пешком четыре мили под холодным декабрьским дождём до их блошиного мотеля; и, честно говоря, Сэм разделяет это чувство.

Но брат крепко прижимается к его спине, тёплые и уверенные руки медленно ласкают его кожу. Он гудит от желания и потребности, граничащей с электричеством, тело в огне, и каждое нервное окончание горит. Член уже наполовину твёрд, пульсирует, пойманный в ловушку джинсов, и любые мысли, которые он должен проанализировать, разобрать или раскрыть, он отодвигает в сторону, чтобы подумать о них в другой раз.

— Думаю, это идея… — Сэм слегка пожимает плечами. Он знает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что подстрекательство старшего брата никогда не было хорошей идеей, знает, что он поплатится ещё за насмешку. Позже, но, он надеется, в хорошем смысле.

И он с нетерпением ждёт каждой мучительно восхитительной минуты.

— Ох, правда? — Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть эту проклятую ухмылку на лице брата; широкую чеширскую улыбку, громкую и ясную. Дин толкается бёдрами вперёд, идеально встречаясь с его бёдрами. — Знаешь, ты слишком верховодишь для нижнего, — сообщает Дин.

Сэм слегка усмехается.

— Нижний, а? Кто сказал, что ты не проснёшься однажды утром полностью в моей власти? — Он хватает руку Дина, лежащую на его бедре, тянет вниз по своему телу и прижимает ладонь Дина к растущей выпуклости, скрытой облегающей джинсовой тканью.

Стон срывается с губ Сэма прежде, чем он успевает его удержать. Тихий сдавленный звук эхом отдаётся на краю слуха, когда Дин сцепляет их пальцы, переплетает их руки, пару раз проводя вверх-вниз, и прижимается сильнее, и Сэм чувствует, что глаза закатываются от этого ощущения.

— Хороший мальчик, — тянет Дин, свободной рукой скользя под поношенную хлопковую футболку Сэма. — Я хочу, чтобы они все тебя услышали. — Он проводит тупыми ногтями по животу Сэма. Его пальцы поднимаются выше, обводя рельефные мышцы пресса Сэма. Всё тело Сэма вспыхивает, когда Дин находит его сосок и проводит по нему ногтем указательного пальца.

— И что бы сделал Сэмми, — спрашивает Дин; его горячее дыхание скользит по шее Сэма, мозолистая подушечка большого пальца царапает туда и обратно твёрдый сосок, — если бы мог делать всё, что ему захочется, а?

Сэм издаёт низкий гортанный стон, выгибая спину, когда Дин проводит ногтями по груди, захватывает другой сосок большим и указательным пальцами и щиплет, так правильно больно, затем катает твердеющий бугорок взад-вперёд между пальцами, посылая ощущения всплеска желания прямо к члену Сэма.

— Скажи мне.

Сэм приоткрывает глаза, — даже не помня, как их закрывал, — и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Дин смотрит на него тёмными прищуренными глазами.

— Раздел тебя… уложил, крепко привязал к кровати парочкой тех узлов, которые папа специально заставлял нас учить, и вся эта золотая, веснушчатая кожа, распростёртая на кровати. А потом я бы начал с твоих ног… вылизывал внутреннюю сторону бедра, пока не добрался бы до яиц… — Сэм издаёт приглушённый вздох, когда Дин снова подаётся бёдрами, толкая Сэма вперёд — не совсем достаточно — в их всё ещё переплетённые руки. — …А потом засасывал их в рот по одному и перекатывал на языке. Потом я бы какое-то время пробовал на вкус каждый дюйм твоего тела, начиная с бёдер… дразнил эту тонкую полоску чувствительной кожи, которая, я знаю, всегда сводит тебя с ума.

— Облизал тугой пресс и скульптурную грудь, которую только я могу видеть, а потом бы пустил в ход зубы… кусал и дразнил твои соски… шею… линию челюсти. Тебе бы это понравилось, да? А когда бы я перестал заставлять тебя извиваться? Я бы целовал тебя… медленно и глубоко… завязывая тебе глаза. А потом?

Ухмылка на губах Сэма — довольно хорошая копия ухмылки старшего брата, как ему самому кажется.

— А потом… я бы сделал всё это снова… пока бы ты не превратился в дрожащее месиво, корчился и извивался подо мной, умолял меня трахнуть тебя.

— Сукин сын, — стонет Дин.

Дин с глухим стуком прижимается лбом к спине Сэма, его пальцы тянутся вниз по груди, а рука Дина под футболкой дрожит и падает на талию. Рубашка на спине сминается, когда Дин качает головой взад-вперёд, и Сэм ухмыляется, услышав приглушённые слова.

— Грёбаный пацан пытается меня убить.

— Но как именно, — говорит Сэм с хриплым смехом.

— Сучка.

— Придурок.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произносит Дин, положив голову на затылок Сэма и прижав губы к его уху, — ужасно много деталей для импровизации, Сэмми. Ты давно мечтал об этом? Потому что… _чёрт_.

Лёгкая ностальгическая улыбка приподнимает уголок рта Сэма. Он мечтал о брате с тех пор, как себя помнит; всё ещё помнит, когда сны превратились в нечто _большее_ , как по утрам боксеры и пижамные штаны были мокрые и липкие или как он просыпался твёрдым, как камень, кусая губы, чтобы молчать, сдержать крик, пока его разрывал оргазм.

Точно помнит, когда он всё понял.

— Лето 97-го, — выдыхает Сэм. — Тебе было восемнадцать. — Их бёдра двигаются в собственном ритме, ударяясь медленно, чувственно и потираясь, когда Дин облизывает и покусывает его от шеи до уха, и искры удовольствия вспыхивают на каждом месте, где губы Дина касаются разгорячённой кожи.

Дин резко вскидывает голову, и Сэм понимает, что брат понял то, что он имел в виду.

— Сукин сын, — рычит Дин, — тебе же было…

— Четырнадцать, — заканчивает Сэм. — Думаю, я всегда был чересчур усердным.

Может быть, он и был усердным, но ему всё равно потребовалось почти два года, чтобы набраться храбрости и рассказать брату — и ладно, немного жидкой храбрости ему не помешало. Прошёл ещё целый год, прежде чем Дин прикоснулся к нему, и то были только руки и минеты. Несмотря на все мольбы Сэма, Дин отказывался заниматься с ним любовью до того, как ему исполнится восемнадцать. До Стэнфорда они были вместе всего несколько коротких месяцев.

— Иисусе… блядь, Сэм, — стонет Дин. — Если ты продолжишь рассказывать такое дерьмо, эта ночь закончится ещё до того, как начнётся.

Он сквозь джинсы обхватывает твёрдую линию члена Сэма, сжимает, пробегаясь длинными пальцами вверх по твёрдым очертаниям ствола, и Сэм издаёт приглушённый вздох. Сэм выворачивает свою руку, пытаясь заставить пальцы Дина сжаться ещё крепче, сильнее надавливает на их переплетённые руки; стояк Дина жёсткой, широкой линией прижимается к заднице, когда они медленно двигают бёдрами.

— Так охуенно горячо, братишка, — выдыхает Дин.

Сэм закрывает глаза, когда сильная дрожь прокатывается вниз по позвоночнику, потому что, _блядь_ , это сводит с ума, когда Дин так его называет, когда они вместе вот так, ощущения, что это _ГрязноГорячоНеправильно… Много_ , перемешиваются и переплетаются с тем, каким необъяснимо правильным всё это кажется.

— Тебе нравится, когда я тебя так называю, да? — Дин вклинивает колено между ног Сэма, когда они подаются назад. Сэм тянется к теплу старшего брата, расставляет ноги шире, даёт ему больше доступа к ноющей пульсации между ног. Он не может сдержать отчаянные стоны, которые срываются с полуоткрытых губ, — больше даже и не пытается, — когда Дин слегка приподнимает колено и трётся им, и Сэм прижимается к нему бёдрами.

— Вот так, Сэмми, — ободряюще грохочет глубокий голос Дина. — Пусть они все тебя услышат.

Сэм скользит левой рукой вниз по ноге Дина и хватает его за задницу, впиваясь пальцами в плоть ягодиц и притягивая его ближе; потирается о тугие мышцы его бедра.

Но угол совсем не тот. Он никак не может достичь освобождения, которого так жаждет. Он двигает бёдрами, наклоняет тело, пытаясь угнаться за дрожащими всплесками удовольствия, которые скручиваются внутри. Ему нужно трение, нужен жар. Он уже балансирует на краю, и ему всё равно, даже если он кончит в джинсы, как чёртов девственник. Губы, голос и тело Дина — всего этого слишком много. Этого низкого, медленного тления, и у Сэма кружится голова от похоти и желания.

— А-а-а, — легонько упрекает Дин, глубокий гортанный голос проносится над ухом. — Не так быстро. — Он внезапно переворачивает их соединённые руки, захватывает руку Сэма в свою и вытаскивает их из-под высокого стола, отрывая от пульсирующего стояка Сэма. Одновременно тянется назад, хватая руку, которой Сэм вцепился в его задницу, оттягивает её, отстраняясь телом от Сэма… напоминая Сэму о силе и координации, которыми обладает гибкое тело брата.

— _Дин_ , — срывается с губ имя брата с задыхающимся хныканьем, бёдра толкаются в пустоту, ища трения и освобождения, которых он так отчаянно жаждет. Их разделяют всего несколько дюймов, но Сэму потеря кажется милями.

— Ш-ш-ш… я здесь, Сэмми, всё будет хорошо, — обещает Дин, и голос его звучит тихо, словно покрытый виски гравий.

Дин медленно проводит предплечьем по столешнице, расчищая пространство; тарелки с недоеденной едой и бутылки с алкоголем гремят и звенят друг о друга, когда он сдвигает их в сторону.

— Держи их здесь, — тихо приказывает он, кладя обе руки Сэма ладонями вниз на стол перед ними. — Хороший мальчик.

Дин сцепляет их пальцы и сжимает руки Сэма, прежде чем отпустить, и этот жест говорит больше, чем слова когда-либо могли бы сказать. Он наклоняется вперёд через плечо Сэма, захватывает его губы в нежном, почти целомудренном поцелуе, мягкое _люблю тебя_ Дина раздаётся шелестом дыхания в воздухе, который они разделяют.

Он проводит руками вверх по рукам Сэма, скользит по его широким плечам и вниз по рёбрам, прежде чем снова засунуть их под рубашку.

— Я с тобой ещё даже близко не закончил. Не хочу торопиться… хочу услышать, как ты умоляешь. — Его ладони прокладывают путь горячего желания, беспечно скользя взад и вперёд по обнажённой коже груди, живота, самые кончики пальцев Дина прослеживают выступы мышц пресса, двигаясь всё ниже и ниже.

— Такой чертовски великолепный, Сэмми, ты даже не представляешь. То, что ты делаешь со мной… — Он чувствует, как Дин качает головой, шёпотом дышит ему в затылок. — Ударяешь в голову сильнее и быстрее хорошей бутылки виски.

Дин ловко расстёгивает ремень, который опоясывает талию Сэма, и щелчком расстёгивает пуговицу его джинсов. Большой палец Дина прослеживает дорожку тонких, как у младенца, волос, которая начинается у пупка Сэма, перемещается вдоль гладкой кожи, пока она не исчезает под поясом джинсов; тыльной стороной ладони Дин отталкивает молнию Сэма, наконец-то — _наконец-то_ — проскальзывая внутрь.

Скрытый от глаз их позой, Дин обвивает пальцами ствол Сэма — толстый, твёрдый и горячий — и Сэм с шипением втягивает воздух при первом же прикосновении кожи к коже, сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда Дин оглаживает его; огрубевшая ладонь брата скользит по чувствительной плоти, посылая восхитительные шипы удовольствия, проходящие сквозь него.

Прохладный воздух клуба — шок для его перегретого организма — вызывает мурашки по всему телу. Дин гладит его медленно и легко, сжимая вдоль ствола, подразнивая, выкручивая запястье восьмёркой и поднимаясь к головке. Этого давления совсем не хватит, чтобы приблизить его к пропасти, оно недостаточно жёсткое, чтобы перебросить за край; его именно столько, чтобы медленно, необъяснимо, невыносимо свести с ума, и Сэм любит каждую восхитительно мучительную секунду.

Он цепляется за края столешницы; десять серповидных углублений добавляются к уже поцарапанному и покрытому шрамами тёмному дереву, когда ногти впиваются в поверхность. Он подаётся назад, раздвигает ноги шире, выгибает спину, едва отдавая себе отчёт, покачивая бёдрами и толкаясь в объятия Дина, снова ища большего контакта.

Дин лишь усмехается — ублюдок — и замедляется, ослабляет хватку, продолжая оглаживать его; большой палец лениво огибает головку члена при каждом поглаживании.

— С тобой так хорошо, Сэмми.

— _Дин…_

Сэм чувствует, как капельки смазки набухают, собираются и смахиваются подушечкой большого пальца Дина, когда он лениво обводит головку, размазываясь по члену каждый раз, когда он толкается в кольцо пальцев Дина.

Он вздрагивает, когда пальцы брата продолжают твёрдые скользящие движения вверх и вниз по стволу. И — боже — Сэм не может сдержать низкий стон, поднимающийся из глубины горла, когда Дин ещё раз вкручивает запястье на последнем толчке вверх. Он так чертовски близко, и всплеск смазки, размазанной под пальцами Дина, — явное тому доказательство.

— Люблю звуки, которые ты издаёшь, Сэмми.

Но затем рука Дина исчезает, и Сэм стонет от внезапной и неожиданной потери; его скулёж протеста затихает ещё до того, как успевает сорваться, когда влажные пальцы скользят по нижней губе.

— Давай, попробуй себя на вкус.

Сэм встречается взглядом с Дином и вздрагивает от голода, который отражается в его глазах. Сэм удерживает пристальный взгляд брата, высовывая язык, облизывая крепкие пальцы, покрытые прозрачной липкой жидкостью, и стонет, когда мускусный аромат его самого перекатывается по вкусовым рецепторам. Бёдра Дина сбиваются с ритма, который он установил; его длинный, твёрдый ствол подёргивается, прижатый к изгибу задницы Сэма. Сэм гонится за этим ощущением, когда гладкий, как шёлк, протяжный голос брата обволакивает его, скользит вниз по позвоночнику, пока Дин низко шепчет на ухо:

— Блядь, Сэмми. Охуенно горячо.

Глаза Сэма прослеживают руку Дина, когда тот снова скользит ею вниз по его телу, и Сэм немного подаётся назад, смотрит вниз через небольшую щель, которая появилась между краем стола и его животом, ещё теснее прижимаясь к горячей груди Дина.

Он наблюдает, как Дин снова обхватывает рукой его твёрдую длину, как длинные пальцы надрачивают уверенными натренированными движениями, из-за которых он становится невозможно жёстче. Вид руки брата на нём… Это грязно, запретно, это табу… И это так невероятно пиздецки горячо, что у Сэма кружится голова.

— Тебе это нравится, а, братишка, наблюдать за моими руками на тебе?

То «да», что слетает с губ Сэма, — это скорее выброс воздуха, искажённого внутри стона, чем настоящее слово. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Дина, глубокий и напряжённый, наблюдающий, как Сэм продолжает смотреть на руку, уверенную и сильную, но нежную, знающую.

Сэм вздрагивает, наблюдая, как член уплотняется и наливается под умелым скручиванием и скольжением пальцев брата. Кольцо Дина гладко скользит по его затвердевшей длине, и Сэм с шипением втягивает воздух от резкого контраста холодного металла и тёплой руки Дина, прижатой к его разгорячённой плоти; его глаза загипнотизированы серебряным блеском, острым и ярким в свете ламп бара над головой, от каждого движения вверх.

Тело Сэма дёргается в ответ, бёдра инстинктивно толкаются вверх. Его ботинки проезжаются по деревянному полу под ногами Сэма, когда он пристраивается к телу Дина. Он жаждет ускорить темп, получить больше давления, больше тех невероятных ощущений, которые Дин способен вытянуть из его тела. Но он застрял между краем стола и длинной, твёрдой плоскостью тела старшего брата, вынужденный довольствоваться лишь лёгким покачиванием бёдер и неторопливым скольжением талантливых пальцев брата.

— Ты чувствуешь на себе их взгляды, Сэмми?

Ответ Сэма, единственный ответ, на который он сейчас способен, — это тихий отчаянный стон, вырвавшийся из глубины горла. Он не может думать. Он не может пошевелиться. Он не может сфокусироваться на чём-то, кроме жара, нарастающего внутри, и желания, накатывающего на него волнами; ничто не имеет значения, кроме тёплой, властной руки, сжимающей его плоть.

Другая рука Дина покидает бедро, скользит вверх по левой руке, через плечо, чтобы открытой ладонью остановиться на шее. Он кладёт большой и указательный пальцы по обе стороны подбородка Сэма, мягко поворачивает его голову и выдыхает единственную чувственную команду, тёплым потоком воздуха оседающую на щеке:

— Смотри.

— _Дин…_

— М-м-м… прямо здесь, Сэмми, — тихо успокаивает Дин. Сэм слышит прерывистое дыхание брата, чувствует, как его грудь вздымается и опадает; и он знает, что Дин изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках. — Ты должен посмотреть, Сэмми. Хочу, чтобы ты увидел.

Это колоссальное усилие, но Сэм отводит глаза, отрывает взгляд от искусной руки, которая разжигает медленный пожар, что стремительно его поглощает, и делает то, что просит Дин. Звон стекла, приглушённые и еле слышные из-за слишком громкой музыки, доносящейся из динамиков, разговоры — всё это гудит, возвращая его к реальности и вращаясь вокруг. Густой запах пота ударяет в ноздри. Прохладный прежде воздух клуба исчез, сменившись огнём, горящим в его венах. Он скользит взглядом по длинному, переполненному бару. Люди разговаривают, смеются, наслаждаются собой…

— Знаешь, они всё время поглядывают сюда, — шепчет Дин утверждение в ухо, и Сэм тяжело сглатывает, снова медленно перемещая взгляд вверх и вниз по всему помещению бара… ища, высматривая любопытные глаза и жар пристальных взглядов.

Дин в нежной ласке проводит подушечкой большого пальца взад и вперёд по щеке Сэма; влажные, мокрые губы целуют линию нижней челюсти.

— И так весь вечер… Украдкой поглядывают, гадают, правда ли это то, чем кажется.

— Ты ведь чувствуешь их, правда? Тебе это нравится, — говорит Дин, и Сэм вздрагивает; тихий стон срывается с его губ. Дин мычит, пальцами скользя по шее Сэма. — Да, нравится. Это нормально… потому что знаешь что?

Рука Дина на члене продолжает своё движение, и пальцы теперь широко растопырены, когда он скользит вниз по всей длине его твёрдого, как сталь, ствола, каждым пальцем лаская все венки и нервные окончания на пути вниз, гладко скользит вверх сжатой ладонью, большим пальцем оглаживая головку каждый раз, когда он достигает вершины.

— Мне тоже нравится, — шепчет Дин.

 _Иисусе_. Слова брата проносятся сквозь него, посылая волну жара по каждому нерву в позвоночнике, и стон срывается с его губ. Сэм обводит взглядом их маленький столик, пробегается глазами по толпе в зале, обнимающим друг друга парочкам на танцполе, блестящим от пота телам, прижимающимся друг к другу в чувственном покачивании под окружающую их музыку. Сэм ловит взгляд молодых мужчины и женщины, наблюдающих за ним с другой стороны отполированного танцпола, прежде чем они быстро переключают внимание. И даже с такого расстояния, в тусклом освещении клуба, потерявшийся в тумане удовольствия и желания, Сэм всё ещё _охотник_ достаточно, чтобы заметить их горячие взгляды, медленное скольжение розового языка по рубиново-красным губам, толстые пальцы, скользящие чуть ниже подола короткой чёрной юбки.

Это волнующе, и сильно, и… горячий, резкий импульс проходит сквозь Сэма от осознания того, что его — что _их_ — раскрыли.

— Люблю, как ты вспыхиваешь. Господи… Жаль, что ты не видишь, как выглядишь прямо сейчас. Жаль, что ты не можешь увидеть того, что эти двое видят.

— Ты ведь видишь их, Сэмми. Она наблюдала за нами всё это время — и они были не единственными, кто… Наблюдал за _тобой_. И он знает, Сэмми. Он знает, из-за тебя она стала вся мокрая, просто наблюдая, как ты реагируешь на то, что я делаю с тобой.

Слова Дина грохочут прямо в ухо Сэму, голос брата глубокий, грубый и _сорванный_ , с тем лёгким среднезападным говором, с которым он начинает говорить, когда действительно заведён, и сдавленный стон срывается с полуоткрытых губ Сэма.

— Как будто десятки крохотных пальцев скользят по обнажённой коже, да?

Рука Дина покидает его лицо длинным нажатием пальцев, порхая кончиками к затылку, лопатке, вниз по центру позвоночника. И даже сквозь два слоя одежды, которые на нём надеты, это ощущается ударом тока. Сэм на вздохе выгибается, откидывая голову назад, слегка приоткрыв рот, и дыхание в груди сбивается.

— _Дин…_ — повторяет Сэм. Затем повторяет снова. Потому что в его обширном словарном запасе нет другого слова, которое сможет в полной мере передать сильное желание, которое течёт по телу, — лишь имя брата, прерываемое задыхающимися стонами, которые незамеченными падают с губ.

Сэм чувствует, как в основании позвоночника нарастает оргазм. Мышцы в животе напряжены; тело дрожит так сильно, что он рад тому, как тесно Дин прижимается к его спине, чтобы поддержать. Он крепко сжимает руки в кулаки на тёмном, покрытом пятнами дереве стола, когда искры беспричинного жара скользят вниз по позвоночнику, танцуя по всему телу.

Музыка кружится вокруг него, крещендо звуков, перекликающихся с гулом сердца и биением пульса, — шумы клуба, жар, пот, гул толпы скользят по коже волнами огня и желания.

Дыхание прерывается, стоны удовольствия превращаются в тихие вздохи. Он так близко, покачивается на краю, болтается на перетёртых верёвках и вот-вот…

Всё тело Сэма внезапно замирает, крик шока и удивления заглушается губами Дина, врезающимися в его губы, когда старший брат плотно обхватывает пальцами основание члена и сжимает.

— Ещё нет, — предупреждает Дин.

Дыхание Сэма застревает в горле, лёгкие бьются о рёбра.

— _Дин!.._ — Имя брата — отчаянный, сорванный всхлип на губах, когда воздух вырывается из него, стоит ему широко раскрытыми глазами посмотреть на Дина.

Он чувствует, как пот увлажняет волосы, скатывается каплями по лбу и тонкими ручейками стекает по виску. Если бы у него был воздух, возможность дышать, он бы снова закричал. Вместо этого лишь крошечный, прерывистый вскрик, когда самый кончик языка Дина скользит вверх по лицу, жадно подцепляя крошечную каплю пота, которая скатывается вниз по его лицу.

— Чёрт… — Сэм тяжело сглатывает. — _Боже…_

— Ш-ш-ш… всё хорошо, — успокаивает Дин. — Ещё нет.

— Дин, Дин, _ну же_ , — повторяет Сэм грубым, надтреснутым шёпотом, — _пожалуйста…_

Учащённое дыхание Сэма вырывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, член твёрдый, как камень, и пульсирует в такт быстро бьющемуся сердцу, когда Дин нежно заправляет его в боксеры, длинными пальцами всё ещё крепко обхватывая основание жёсткого ствола.

— Скоро… обещаю.

В конце концов Дин медленно разжимает пальцы, один за другим, вокруг стояка Сэма и вынимает руку из джинсов. Он снова застёгивает молнию, оставляя верхнюю пуговицу расстёгнутой, и продевает кожаный ремень через металлическое кольцо пряжки.

— С того момента, как мы вошли сюда, они все смотрели на тебя, Сэмми. Наблюдали, как мои руки ласкают твоё крепкое, великолепное тело… наблюдали, как ты теряешься в удовольствии, наблюдали, как ты зависаешь так близко к краю блаженства, но, а-а, братишка… — Его влажные губы скользят вдоль линий горла, вверх по подбородку, шепчущий голос хрипло и грубо раздаётся над ухом: — Ты лучше всех знаешь, что я плохо играю с другими… И точно не делюсь. Наблюдать, как ты кончаешь, абсолютно разрушенный? Наблюдать, как ты разваливаешься под моими руками? Это всё _моё_ , малыш, — тихо рычит Дин.


	2. Chapter 2

Они ломятся через потрёпанную дверь мужского туалета, дверь впечатывается в стену, тусклая медная ручка ударяется с такой силой, что трескается штукатурка, и с достаточным грохотом, чтобы привлечь внимание, и эта мысль только подстёгивает Сэма; его бросает в жар, он становится ещё твёрже и более возбуждённым, чем когда-либо себя помнил. Он даже не уверен, как они здесь оказались — да это и не важно, — только знает, что он _наконец-то_ может добраться до брата и собирается воспользоваться всеми возможностями, которых он жаждал — которыми его дразнили… в которых отказывали — весь вечер.

Сэм едва открывает рот, чтобы проклясть брата за то, что довёл его до такого отчаяния и безумия, но, прежде чем хоть слово успевает сорваться с губ, спина жёстко соединяется со стеной позади, и воздух с резким порывом покидает лёгкие. Металлическая пряжка ремня его наспех застёгнутых джинсов расстёгивается, громко звеня о металлический диспенсер бумажных полотенец, когда Дин врезается в его грудь, и подтянутое, стройное тело плотно прижимается к нему горячей линией.

Глаза Сэма закрываются. Твёрдый, как сталь, член крепко упирается, зажатый между ними, к бедру Дина. Сочетания трения члена о боксеры, наполовину расстёгнутую молнию и грубый материал джинсов Дина почти слишком много. Недостаточно. Изысканный вид агонии, и он подаётся навстречу восхитительному давлению.

Их губы соприкасаются — сплошь языки, зубы и отчаяние. Дин сосёт и кусает его нижнюю губу, пока она не набухает и начинает покалывать; руки в постоянном движении, яростно хватают и ощупывают тела друг друга.

— Раздевайся… _сейчас!_ — приказывает Сэм грубым и сдавленным от голода голосом.

Руки цепляются за талию Дина. Тянут, дёргают, стягивают его чёрную футболку, поднимая её и снимая через голову Дина, не заботясь о том, насколько грязный пол или куда она приземляется, когда он бросает её через маленькую комнату. Сэм проводит по внутренней стороне рук Дина, широко разводит пальцы и царапает ногтями обнажённую плоть спины брата. Дин шипит, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям Сэма. Он откидывает голову, обнажая длинную шею, и Сэм вылизывает широкую влажную дорожку от ключицы до уха; пот, соль и неповторимый вкус Дина — всё смешивается и вызывает головокружение.

Он покусывает нежную мочку уха Дина, втягивает её в рот и сосёт, сжимая его руки между ними. Пробегает пальцами по груди Дина, мягко щёлкает большими пальцами по соскам, делает это снова, а затем ещё раз, просто чтобы услышать тот отчаянный, прерывистый стон, который издаёт Дин, посылающий восхитительные мурашки прямо по всему телу. Руки обретают собственную жизнь, нуждающиеся быть везде, прикасаться ко всему, не зная, с чего начать или где прикоснуться в первую очередь в отчаянной потребности чувствовать каждую частичку брата, что он может получить за раз.

Сэм проводит по бокам грудной клетки Дина, пробегается руками вдоль дрожащих мышц обнажённого живота до выступов бёдер, затем скользит по талии. Ловко расстёгивает ремень Дина, расстёгивает пуговицу на его джинсах, но тут Дин останавливает его, хватает за запястья и тянет руки прочь.

— Подожди… подожди, — выдыхает Дин.

— Чего ждать? Нет… никаких подожди, — практически скулит Сэм, совершенно не заботясь о том, как это звучит. Сэм умрёт, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас… Или убьёт брата, если Дин не вернёт свои руки на место и не прикоснётся к нему прямо, блядь, _сейчас_. Он фактически борется против власти старшего брата над ним. Не желая останавливаться, _не в силах_ остановиться; он слишком далеко зашёл, слишком далеко за тот великолепный край, над которым брат удерживал его подвешенным весь вечер. Всё остальное не имеет значения; лишь _Дин_ , заполняющий каждую пору и каждую молекулу его тела.

Руки Дина возятся между ними и поднимаются к груди, кожа вокруг его запястий покраснела — помеченная — там, где руки Сэма крепко их сжимали. Пальцы дёргают фланелевую рубашку Сэма, и внезапно остальная часть бормотания Дина пробивается сквозь туман возбуждения, затуманивший разум.

И Сэм согласен со всем; он на сто процентов одобряет каждое слово, низко и грубо срывающееся с распухших от поцелуев губ брата. Он ёрзает прямо под ворчание Дина «Чёртовы младшие братья, которые носят слишком много одежды», полностью игнорирует его — потому что, эм… алло? Кто бы говорил? — и набрасывается прямо под «теперь голый».

Потому что… да, «теперь голый».

Лучшая, блядь, идея, которая когда-либо приходила в голову Дину — за всю историю его схем и планов. Сэм резко отпускает запястья Дина, его большие руки присоединяются к рукам Дина, которые нащупывают и теребят маленькие пуговицы на рубашке, и Сэм тут же решает, что с этого дня, отныне и впредь никогда, никогда больше не застегнёт ни одну из рубашек.

Дин стягивает фланелевую рубашку с широких плеч, чуть ли не отрывая один рукав, прежде чем Сэм опускает руку между их телами и снимает свою серую футболку через голову.

Сэм внезапно выгибается навстречу брату, ему приходится подавить крик удивления, прикусив губу с резким шипящим вздохом, когда он чувствует, как Дин втягивает в рот горошину соска, обводит его языком, а затем кусает. Бицепсы поджимаются и дрожат, руки в ловушке, а глаза не видят, потому что он до сих пор не выпутался из серой футболки и фланели.

— Господи… _блядь_ , что ты со мной делаешь, Сэмми.

Сэм _чувствует_ , как Дин выдыхает слова обжигающей дорожкой, когда проводит губами по его груди; губы, язык и зубы покусывают и облизывают, пока он перебирается на другую сторону.

Одна рука обхватывает Сэма за талию, крепко прижимает к себе, выводя маленькие круги на пояснице. Он чувствует, как другая рука движется вниз по изгибу задницы, пальцы проскальзывают между ног, чтобы обхватить верхнюю часть внутренней стороны бедра и подтянуть ногу вверх.

— _Дин._ — Это клятва, и проклятие, и мольба, всё смешивается в одно — громкое и эхом разносящееся по маленькой комнате, несмотря на изношенный хлопок, всё ещё закрывающий лицо, — когда Дин устраивается между ног Сэма и твёрдая длина его стояка жёсткой линией упирается в член Сэма. Требуется каждая унция самоконтроля Сэма, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, когда Дин начинает потираться о него; движение его бёдер — томное, дразнящее вращение. Невыносимо медленное, лёгкое и нежное, несмотря на неистовое, отрывистое биение сердца Дина и резкие, прерывистые вздохи, которые он чувствует обнажённой плотью груди.

Он в ловушке, беспомощный. Вынужденный брать всё, что старший брат решит ему дать.

И Сэм любит каждую минуту.

Мир Сэма сужается до прикосновений и ощущения одиночества; другие чувства взрываются, чтобы заполнить эту пустоту. Каждое нервное окончание пылает, ощущения усиливаются в тысячу раз. Это совсем не то похоже на то, что Сэм когда-либо представлял, и он мог бы отдаться этому, потерять себя в этом.

Но не сейчас.

Только не сегодня.

Длинные пальцы Сэма царапают тонкую ткань, наконец умудряясь подхватить маленький кусочек подола и сдёрнуть с головы. Рубашка и футболка сбиваются в тугой ком, обёрнутый вокруг одного плеча, путаясь вокруг предплечья, пуговицы впиваются в спину, где полы фланелевой рубашки застряли между ним и грубой стеной позади. Сэм трясёт локтем, дёргает рукой и извивается, выворачивая плечо в попытке освободиться от ткани, не желая отпускать или отстраняться от брата ни на секунду, пока желание и голод растут и пульсируют между ними.

Дин издаёт глубокий гортанный звук, сжимает в кулаке скрученные части одежды, одним быстрым движением срывает их с руки Сэма и швыряет на пол. Зарывается пальцами одной руки в волосы Сэма, неподвижно удерживая его голову, пока языком скользит по зубам, по нёбу. Яркие искры удовольствия пронзают Сэма, когда Дин крепче сжимает волосы, наклоняя голову набок, пока его губы прижимаются к шее и втягивают бьющийся под ними пульс.

Сэм откидывает голову и стонет. Прикусывает губы, вгрызаясь зубами так жёстко, что чувствует во рту горький привкус меди, пока тело Дина скользит напротив его тела, и их напряжённые, твёрдые члены потираются друг о друга каждый раз, как старший брат слегка меняет угол наклона; слышит отчётливое щёлканье и скрип металлической ручки, которую крутят, а затем крутят снова, когда Дин, без сомнения, возится с замком двери.

Дин рычит; Сэм всасывает и проглатывает этот звук, ещё глубже погружая язык в рот Дина. Дин отстраняет губы достаточно далеко, чтобы говорить; дыхание превращается в резкие, короткие рывки, тонкое кольцо яркой зелени окружает расширенные похотью чёрные зрачки, когда он смотрит на Сэма.

— Замок сломан.

Сэм издаёт рык.

— Плевать. — Он перемещает вес на подушечки пальцев ног, крепко впивается пальцами в кожу выступа бёдер Дина и переворачивает их обоих, впечатывая Дина в незапертую дверь, в то же время прижимая оба запястья брата по бокам.

Сэм проводит губами вверх по линии горла Дина, посасывает чувствительную кожу высоко на шее. Дин сопротивляется, его глубокий стон сотрясает Сэма, пока он продолжает целовать быстро краснеющую кожу, помечая его; желая, чтобы все за тонкой дверью увидели, желая, чтобы все знали, что Дин принадлежит ему.

— «Импале» ведь не нужна была та штуковина, клапан двигателя, которую ты искал всю прошлую неделю, да? — говорит Сэм грубым, как гравий, голосом, грохочущим над ухом старшего брата.

— Да.

Дин растягивает букву в конце слова, и Сэм чувствует дерзкую, самодовольную ухмылку в скрежете щетины, когда она скользит по его щеке.

— Ты приходил _сюда_ , — заявляет Сэм, и Дин шипит, когда он покусывает его мочку уха, втягивая в рот и теребя зубами, чувствительная кожа натягивается и выскальзывает изо рта, когда он отстраняется и встречается взглядом с Дином. — Чтобы проверить это место.

Улыбка Дина становится шире, уголки губ порочно и грязно изгибаются вверх.

— Да.

Без всяких вступлений Сэм падает на колени на грязный кафельный пол между слегка раздвинутыми ногами Дина и смотрит на него из-под длинных ресниц.

— _Блядь_ … — рычит Дин, широко раскрыв от похоти зелёные глаза, когда смотрит на Сэма сверху вниз.

Сэм вцепляется зубами в молнию джинсов брата и медленно тянет её вниз…

…И издаёт сдавленный звук глубоко в горле.

— _Срань господня_ … — эхом отзывается Сэм задыхающимся шёпотом, слов почти не слышно, когда он понимает, что брат без белья. Если раньше он не был уверен, то вот это настоящее доказательство того, что Дин планировал эту ночь от и до. Он не думал, что это возможно, но член становится ещё твёрже.

Сэм внезапно отпускает руку, вцепившуюся в запястье Дина, быстро сжимает ладонью свой член, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, и с глухим стуком опускает голову на бедро Дина, снова грубо ругаясь.

Он вскидывает голову ровно настолько, чтобы поднять глаза и посмотреть на Дина, и Сэм может только с нежным раздражением покачать головой на ухмылку, которая его встречает, не может сдержать смешок, когда Дин шевелит бровями, слегка сгибая колени и медленно качая бёдрами перед лицом Сэма.

— Ты слишком самоуверенный сукин сын, знаешь? — легко обвиняет Сэм. Он убирает руку со своего твёрдого члена и обхватывает яйца брата сквозь джинсы, длинными пальцами потирая между ног, чередуя нежные ласки и твёрдые поглаживания, пока массирует расщелину между ягодиц Дина.

Сэм наблюдает, как Дин втягивает воздух, перемещает вес и сильнее прижимает бёдра к ладони Сэма.

— И ты целуешь брата этими губами?

Усмешка Дина превратилась в ту, что Сэм может назвать только хищной ухмылкой, и он соответствует ей, полностью вскидывая голову и поднимаясь на колени.

— Я собираюсь сделать гораздо больше, старший брат… собираюсь стереть эту ухмылку прямо с твоего хорошенького лица.

Глаза Дина сужаются при слове «хорошенького», но Сэм видит сквозь взгляд, видит скрытую игривость, которой Дин делится только с ним; знает, что он единственный, кто может уйти, сказав это.

— Ну давай, — рычит он с вызовом.

Сэм выдерживает пристальный взгляд брата, когда целует твёрдый ствол. Он раздвигает расстёгнутый пояс джинсов брата в стороны, едва заметно надавливая губами, скользя вверх и вниз по впечатляющей длине брата, оставляя горячий и огненный след.

Головка члена Дина влажная и блестит в свете флуоресцентных ламп над головой, выступая из выреза джинсов. Сэм высовывает язык, наблюдая, как зелёные глаза брата темнеют ещё больше, когда он медленно, лениво выводит круги на гладкой, нежной коже; огибает головку и собирает знакомые солёные капли на кончике языка. Вкус взрывается на рецепторах, и хриплый стон с дрожью вырывается изо рта Сэма. Его член пульсирует в джинсах, болезненно упираясь в молнию, всё ещё в плену штанов.

— Чёртова дразнилка, — говорит Дин, и его слова — прерывистый слабый шёпот.

— Ты это любишь, — отвечает Сэм, поджимая губы, и дует горячим воздухом на влажный кончик члена брата, отчего по всему телу Дина пробегает тяжёлая дрожь.

Дин задыхается, и Сэм чувствует, как сжимаются мышцы на предплечьях брата, когда он напрягается в руках Сэма, всё ещё прижимающих его к двери, а бёдра качаются вперёд в поисках большего контакта.

Ухмылка Дина, когда он смотрит на него сверху вниз, порочная и грешная, и это бессмысленно отрицать. Бессмысленно отрицать, как сильно он любит, когда Сэм делает это, как сильно он любит все эти случаи, когда Сэм использует свой рост, всё ещё растущие мышцы и силу в собственных интересах; находит лучшее применение всем тем навыкам, которым ненавидел учиться в детстве. Это посылает пьянящее гудение по всему телу Сэма — знание, что он может заполучить Дина таким образом. Знание, что Дин меньше чем за мгновение может освободиться; может поменяться с ним местами и вернуть себе контроль.

Но он этого не делает.

Что он единственный, кому Дин когда-либо подчинится.

— Я любил бы это больше, если бы ты…

— …если бы я что? — перебивает Сэм. Он отпускает руки Дина и скользит ладонями за пояс джинсов, длинные пальцы оглаживают гладкую кожу, сжимают и мнут округлости его задницы, когда он стягивает джинсы с его ног. Член Дина выскакивает наружу, сильно и тяжело ударяя его по плоскому животу, размазывая смазку по светлой веснушчатой коже.

— Вот это? — Сэм наклоняется вперёд, пристраивает рот над головкой и одним движением скользит вниз по всей длине члена брата, расслабляя челюсть, когда головка попадает в заднюю часть горла, и сглатывает, наслаждается приглушённым шипением и стоном, которые он вытягивает с губ старшего брата.

Дин подносит руку к лицу Сэма, обхватывая пальцами угол его челюсти, а ладонью накрывая щёку. Осторожно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по уголку губ.

— Господи, Сэмми… — выдыхает Дин, — посмотри на себя… твои губы так красиво и широко растянуты вокруг моего члена… так охуенно горячо, маленький брат.

Дин скользит другой рукой по затылку Сэма, пальцы путаются в мягких кудрях, сжимаются и разжимаются на голове, пока Сэм удовлетворённо мычит. Дин тихо ругается с длинным, протяжным стоном и вскидывает бёдра, небольшими неглубокими толчками вбиваясь в рот Сэма, когда Сэм втягивает щёки и сосёт сильнее. Он обвивает языком нижнюю сторону члена Дина, продвигаясь к головке по длине, обхватывает пальцами основание, скользит рукой вверх, встречаясь со своим ртом, и двигает кулаком вниз.

— Да… _блядь_ … вот так. — Глаза Дина закрыты. Щёки покрыты нежно-розовыми пятнами; коричного цвета веснушки резко выделяются на фоне румянца возбуждения, окрашивающего бледную, мягкую кожу его шеи и груди; длинная линия его горла напрягается, когда голова откидывается на дверь, и быстрые маленькие стоны вырываются сквозь его слегка приоткрытые полные, красные губы.

Сэм никогда не устанет видеть брата таким.

Сэм сжимает губы, когда добирается до верхушки, медленно и настойчиво сосёт гладкий, шелковистый кончик. Дин стонет, задыхаясь, когда Сэм ныряет самым кончиком языка в щёлку и наклоняет голову, неторопливо натягиваясь ртом на член; язык обводит кругами нижнюю часть сначала в одну сторону, а затем меняет направление и вращается в другую. Пальцы одной руки всё ещё поглаживают и бьются о губы, когда он с каждым движением вниз опускается чуть ниже, прежде чем насадиться на всю длину.

Сэм утыкается носом в жёсткие волоски в паху Дина, их землистый, острый запах вытягивает стон из глубины горла. Сэм упирает предплечье в нижнюю часть живота Дина, помещает за него часть веса, прижимает бёдра Дина, так чтобы он не мог двигаться. Он сокращает мышцы горла, мелко сглатывает вокруг жёсткой длины члена Дина и снова стонет, опуская голос до самого низкого регистра, так что звук проходит сквозь его губы и язык к твёрдой, чувствительной плоти во рту.

Мышца в ногах Дина деревенеют, литания «чёртчёртчёрт» срывается с его губ, когда крупная дрожь начинает сотрясать всё его тело.

— Сэмми… — выдыхает Дин, путаясь пальцами в длинных прядях на затылке, — ты должен… я сейчас… Сэмми, блядь… _Сэм!_

Его имя — сорванный, оборвавшийся рык, когда Дин крепко сжимает пальцами волосы Сэма, тянет его вверх и толкает вниз на член с громким, влажным, непристойным звуком.

Сэм сдвигается вперёд, не сводя взгляда с похотливых тёмно-зелёных глаз старшего брата, когда прижимается к груди Дина, обхватив длинными руками тёплую кожу на его пояснице. Сэм высовывает язык и медленно проводит по своим губам. Он наблюдает, как Дин отводит проникающий взгляд с глаз Сэма к его рту, зелёные глаза темнеют, кончик его языка выскальзывает и смачивает полные губы, когда он отслеживает движение языка Сэма; и Сэм не может сдержать порнографический стон, слизывая вкус Дина со всё ещё покалывающих, опухших губ.

— Господи, ты потрясающий, — восхищается Дин, затаив дыхание. Он поднимает руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Сэма, удерживая его на месте, «одежду», «нафиг» и «сейчас» перемежаются с укусами и поцелуями, когда он бросается вперёд и захватывает губы Сэма.

Сэм просовывает руку в пространство между ними, другой рукой поглаживая волосы Дина, спину, хватаясь за его задницу, за любую часть тела брата, до которой может дотянуться, пока тянет и дёргает пояс своих джинсов. Его пальцы копошатся, пока он пытается найти правильный угол, баланс и согласованность, которые заставят молнию двигаться, чтобы спустить штаны с бёдер и _снять_ на хрен с себя; он так отчаянно хочет получить этот контакт кожи с кожей, который ему нужен, как воздух для дыхания. Он не хочет отстраняться. Не хочет останавливать то, что делает. Не хочет останавливать то, что _Дин_ делает, даже на мгновение. Даже когда он обдумывает эту мысль, то понимает всю её нелепость, потому что быть голым — это то, чего он хочет прямо, блядь, _сейчас_.

Он отрывает губы от Дина с длинным, низким, хриплым стоном; его грудь вздымается, когда он делает пару маленьких шагов назад; мгновенная, резкая потеря тепла тела брата как удар в живот. Пальцы Сэма работают на автопилоте, когда он начинает спускать джинсы с задницы вниз по стройным бёдрам; его внимание и пристальный взгляд полностью на Дине, пока брат небрежно прислоняется к обшарпанной двери уборной, свободно обхватив пальцами жёсткую, ярко-красную длину и начиная медленно надрачивать.

— Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится, братишка? — растягивает слова Дин. Кончик языка Сэма скользит по разбитым поцелуями губам, когда он кивает; слова ускользают от него, пока он пристально смотрит на медленное движение правой руки старшего брата, которая скользит по мокрому от слюны члену, длинные пальцы обхватывают блестящую, сочащуюся головку, прежде чем двинуться ниже и начать всё сначала.

И Сэм больше не ждёт.

Он начинает падать ещё до того, как осознаёт, что движется; длинные ноги путаются в свободно висящих джинсах, которые всё ещё держатся под округлостями задницы, застряв штаниной под носком ботинка.

— Ты и твои долбаные жирафьи ноги, — поддразнивает Дин, усмехаясь и качая головой, легко делая шаг вперёд и ловя неуклюжего и не очень изящного Сэма, сильными руками хватая его за плечи и крепко прижимая к груди.

— Ты любишь мои длинные жирафьи ноги, — возражает Сэм, прислоняясь вплотную к телу Дина. Их твёрдые члены соединяются и касаются всей длиной, и Сэм стонет от соприкосновения, двигая бёдрами и толкаясь в брата. Они оба вздрагивают от этого касания, задыхаясь и жадно целуя друг друга.

— Да, — соглашается Дин, подаваясь бёдрами так же, как и Сэм; мокрое горячее скольжение плоти по плоти, словно электрический ток, пронизывает всё тело. Тёплое влажное дыхание оседает на коже его шеи там, где Дин, посасывая, оставляет поцелуи вдоль крепкой мышцы горла, и это вызывает дрожь горячей крови, бегущей по венам, и ещё один стон, срывающийся с губ. — И позже? Я раздену тебя, красиво и правильно, раскрою… и ты будешь хорошо и туго обхватывать меня, пока я буду втрахивать тебя до потери сознания в наш матрас. Но прямо сейчас…

Сэм обнаруживает, что его внезапно резко развернули, и инстинктивно выставляет руки, чтобы не удариться, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с деревянной дверью, когда Дин вспыхивает за спиной. Толстый, твёрдый ствол Дина — призрак горячего давления, когда он проезжается по расщелине между половинками задницы; плоть брата обжигает его плоть, и это посылает иглы удовольствия сквозь Сэма так стремительно и интенсивно, что он уверен: его мозг вот-вот расплавится.

— …прямо сейчас я хочу прижать тебя к стене и раскрыть для себя. — Дин вцепляется пальцами в длинные волосы на затылке Сэма, втягивая его в быстрый, беспорядочный, страстный поцелуй. Сокрушительно, настойчиво, требовательно. Он обнимает Сэма, его огрубевшие от работы ладони опаляют и собственнически ласкают грудь; каждый мускул в теле дрожит, когда тупые ногти царапают выступ каждого ребра, порхают и следуют вдоль контуров пресса.

Губы и язык Дина скользят вверх и вниз по спине, щипая, кусая и посасывая каждый изгиб позвоночника; его руки пробегают по изгибу задницы, вниз к бёдрам, и Сэм чувствует, как джинсы скользят по ногам и собираются вокруг лодыжек.

— Я так много планировал для тебя, Сэмми, — бормочет Дин. — В моём кармане кольцо… я собирался надеть его на тебя, красивое, плотное и идеальное… чтобы ты извивался, пока я не спеша буду тебя раскрывать. Но… _боже_ , маленький брат… ты заставляешь меня сходить, чёрт подери, с ума… что придётся подождать до другого раза… потому что прямо сейчас…

Дин впивается пальцами в бёдра, достаточно сильно, чтобы Сэм был уверен: к утру там появятся синяки — и Сэм с нетерпением ждёт каждый из них. Он обвивает ногой одну лодыжку Сэма и отставляет его ногу так далеко, насколько позволяет обмотанная вокруг ног ткань, располагая Сэма так, как ему хочется.

Зубы Дина скользят вниз по шее Сэма, язык щёлкает по чувствительному местечку прямо за ухом, от прикосновения к которому по всему телу всегда пробегает дрожь. Пальцы свободной руки Дина скользят по влажной от пота груди Сэма, поднимаются к губам, и Сэм нетерпеливо открывает рот, высовывая язык, чтобы обхватить два пальца и засосать их в себя.

Сэм водит языком туда-сюда, паутиной между длинных пальцев, везде, куда может дотянуться. Откидывает голову на плечо Дина, закрывает глаза, губами и языком горячо посасывая пальцы брата.

Дин издаёт низкий и протяжный горловой стон.

— Вот так, малыш, сделай их красивыми и влажными для меня. Ты ведь хотел сделать это в клубе, да? — Грубый, грязный смешок грохочет у шеи Сэма, когда он удивлённо задыхается.

— Я знал, видел, как сильно ты этого хочешь, в этих прекрасных, постоянно меняющихся глазах. Хочешь кое-что узнать? — тихо шепчет Дин прямо ему в ухо. — Я бы позволил. Позволил свести их всех с ума; заставить их желать, чтобы это их пальцы ты сосал… их пальцы прикасались к тебе. Всех, перед кем ты извивался.

Всё тело Сэма сотрясается, рот расслабляется при первом же прикосновении кончика указательного пальца Дина ко входу, и он на секунду напрягается, готовясь к холодному прикосновению смазки, которое так и не наступает; лишь тёплое скольжение вокруг дырки. И осознание того, что маленький тюбик смазки, должно быть, пролежал в кармане Дина всю ночь, согретый теплом его тела, выбивает из него стон.

— _Дин_ …

— Ты ведь это обожаешь, да, братишка? Боже… посмотри на себя, такой красивый, я от этого становлюсь таким охуенно твёрдым. — Рука Дина исчезает из его рта, скользкие от слюны пальцы дразнят, едва надавливая, когда он сворачивает их в свободный кулак и начинает надрачивать Сэму; одновременно кончик покрытого смазкой пальца обводит тугой вход, совсем не нажимая, лишь бесконечно кружась и сводя с ума.

— Пожалуйста… _ну же_ , — умоляет Сэм резким и рваным голосом. — Дин, боже… мне нужно… хочу почувствовать тебя в себе… _пожалуйста_.

— Боже, послушай себя… ты так мило умоляешь, детка. — Дин усмехается, и низкая, грязная вибрация в задней части шеи Сэма покалывает кожу и стреляет рябью искр до самых пальцев ног. — Видимо, я делаю что-то не так, раз ты всё ещё можешь сучиться на меня.

— Дин, клянусь богом…

— Что, хм-м-м? Вот это тебе нужно?

Сэм кричит хриплым, сорванным голосом, когда Дин погружает палец по первую фалангу, вытаскивает его, а затем сразу же вводит обратно, вталкивая второй прямо рядом с ним. Он ввинчивает в него оба пальца, безошибочно находя сладкое местечко и проводя подушечками пальцев по чувствительному пучку нервов, и бёдра Сэма дёргаются под его крик. Сэм откидывает голову, снова выкрикивая имя брата, напрягает мышцы шеи, когда Дин продолжает размеренно надавливать и толкаться пальцами внутри него. Член сильно подёргивается в кольце кулака Дина. Он раскачивает бёдрами от противоречия, не уверенный, хочет ли двигаться вперёд в тёплое, влажное трение кулака Дина или назад в восхитительное чувство раскрытости и жжение пальцев.

— Так хорошо, маленький брат?

Сэм кивает, раскрыв рот в стоне. Он раздвигает колени так широко, как только может, выгибает спину, выставляя бёдра назад, сжимаясь и насаживаясь на пальцы Дина.

— Это мой мальчик, — хвалит старший брат, — пошуми немного, детка. Дай мне послушать. Дай мне услышать, как сильно тебе это нравится. Это так хорошо, Сэмми… не могу дождаться, когда ты растянешься вокруг меня.

Дин вытаскивает пальцы, проводит между половинками и собирает немного смазки на кончиках пальцев. Три пальца поглаживают вход, дразня несколько мучительных мгновений, прежде чем преодолевают сопротивление мышц; и Сэм напрягается от удовольствия жжения; дыхание срывается и застревает в горле, когда пальцы задевают простату на каждом толчке. Дин скручивает, растягивает, разводит их ножницами именно так, чтобы у него закружилась голова, другой рукой всё ещё неторопливо, неспешно скользит вверх и вниз по его пульсирующему, твёрдому, как сталь, члену.

Сэм задыхается. Он разбит, в отчаянии; дикие глаза, влажные волосы, пот, выступающий на висках и собирающийся в ямку у горла, дёргающиеся бёдра, твёрдый и истекающий в кольце пальцев Дина член. Но этого недостаточно. Ему нужно больше. Он хочет Дина глубже, хочет, чтобы он двигался сильнее, и быстрее, и… _Больше_.

— _Дин._ — Имя брата даже нельзя назвать словом, только прерывистым звуком, неразборчивым среди стонов и криков, льющихся изо рта.

Дин наклоняется ближе, утыкается носом в щёку Сэма, влажный кончик его языка скользит вдоль линии подбородка, когда он шепчет на ухо:

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Сэмми.

— Трахни меня, _пожалуйста_ , — умоляет Сэм хриплым голосом, трепещущим, как и всё остальное в нём, так сильно, что, ему кажется, есть реальная возможность, что он вот-вот разлетится на куски. — Дин… ну же, пожалуйста… трахни меня. Хочу этого… хочу чувствовать тебя… хочу чувствовать тебя завтра, хочу…

Мольбы Сэма обрываются, когда Дин въезжает по самые яйца — длинным, жёстким и глубоким толчком. Весь воздух в груди Сэма застывает, дыхание судорогами вырывается из его лёгких.

— _Дин_ … — выдыхает он; его грудь вздымается, когда он втягивает воздух, пальцы на двери сжимаются, ногти впиваются в побитое дерево.

В ту же секунду, как он начинает оседать, Дин падает вперёд; шелковистая, раскалённая кожа обволакивает спину Сэма.

— _Чёрт, Сэмми_. — Слова — долгий, протяжный рык, раздающийся у основания шеи, когда голова Дина падает на плечо. Они оба задыхаются, скользкие от пота тела дрожат друг против друга, пока Дин приходит в себя, замерев на месте.

Одна рука Дина покидает его бедро, скользит по животу и прессу, продолжает двигаться вверх; большой и указательный пальцы перекатывают сосок. Острое пощипывание под конец восхитительно сочетается с жжением вторжения и болью наполненности, и Сэм задыхается и извивается на члене Дина в попытке получить больше.

— Боже, Сэмми, так хорошо, — выдыхает Дин в его кожу. — Так охрененно туго. Я долго не протяну.

— Ты долго не протянешь? — Сэм поворачивает голову так сильно, как только может; голова старшего брата всё ещё покоится на его плече, и кончики светлых волос Дина задевают подбородок. Он отрывисто смеётся, и это звучит истерично даже на его слух; нотка недоверия в голосе достаточно сильная, чтобы разрезать заряжённый воздух между ними.

— Ты весь чёртов вечер держал меня в подвешенном состоянии, Дин, — рычит Сэм, настолько возбуждённый, что у него кружится голова, сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. — Да мне похуй! Просто, блядь, двигайся и трахни меня уже!

— Чёрт, ты всегда такой властный нижний, да? — бормочет Дин. — Готов?

Он не ждёт ответа. Всё это предупреждение Сэм получает, прежде чем Дин почти полностью выходит. Он замирает в тот момент, когда головка члена цепляется за края входа; плотная бархатистая гладкость широко растягивает — раздражает обещанием того, что будет, — прежде чем он толкается обратно.

Руки Дина цепляются за бёдра Сэма, когда он задаёт жёсткий карающий ритм, быстро, резко двигая бёдрами, и Сэм подаётся навстречу, встречает толчок Дина за толчком, принимая глубже с каждым движением его бёдер.

Маленькая комната наполнена размеренным звуком шлепков кожи о кожу, их хриплым дыханием и глубокими стонами, которые перемежаются с ударами, между звуками музыки, рвущейся из динамиков на танцполе. Сэм чувствует басы, такие тяжёлые, что ощущаются прямо через дверь, вибрируя под ладонями и поднимаясь по рукам, барабаня по телу и дополняя переизбыток ощущений, проходящих сквозь его.

— Боже… — выдыхает Сэм, содрогаясь от пронзающего острого наслаждения.

— Вот так, — тянет Дин, меняя угол наклона бёдер, чтобы снова врезаться в простату. — Нравится, малыш?

— Ещё, — умоляет Сэм. — Больше.

Сдавленный всхлип льётся изо рта, когда Дин подчиняется и бьёт в то самое местечко, из-за чего он начинает видеть звёзды, а его твёрдый и напряжённый член течёт, раскачиваясь перед ним.

Руки Сэма обрушиваются на дверь под изнуряющим ритмом Дина. Он упирается ртом в своё предплечье; губами, языком, зубами покусывает, посасывает и облизывает солёную от пота кожу; ощущения, пронизывающие тело, переполняют, требуя другого выхода.

Он так близко, может почувствовать оргазм, медленно нарастающий в пальцах ног; тело покалывает, яйца плотно прижаты к телу, желудок сжимается… ему просто нужно…

— Потрогай себя для меня, Сэмми, — шепчет Дин, словно читая мысли Сэма. И он, вероятно, может. Может быть, в их семье Сэм и экстрасенс, но Дин читает его как книгу. Всегда знает, чего он хочет, что ему нужно. — Хочу, чтобы ты довёл себя до разрядки для меня.

Сэм сквозь мелкую дрожь выпрямляется, позволяя руке и плечу удерживать свой вес, пока распутывает конечности, тянет другую руку вниз и обхватывает длинными пальцами свой твёрдый и напряжённый член.

— Люблю смотреть, как ты это делаешь. Даже не нужно сейчас видеть тебя, чтобы знать, как ты выглядишь, — говорит Дин, языком пробираясь вверх по горлу, и низкий стон грохочет в груди Сэма. — Как ты даже не можешь держать глаза открытыми, потому что тебе так хорошо… как зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу, когда ты кусаешь её в ту же секунду, как касаешься себя… это прекрасное, надломленное шипение, то, как дрожит всё твоё тело, потому что тебе это так сильно нужно… да, вот так, я могу слушать тебя всю ночь… Боже, ты ведь так близко, да?

Дрожь сотрясает всё его тело. Он едва осознаёт звуки, срывающиеся с губ, пока продолжает гладить себя; мир суживает до ничего, кроме скользких, горячих, жёстких толчков брата, который засаживает всё сильнее и сильнее. Это похоже на репортаж с места событий — прямой эфир его личного порно — то, как тело прекрасно реагирует, без всякой сознательной мысли, на слова, которые текут изо рта Дина жидким мёдом.

Дин убирает руку с его бедра, медленно двигаясь по скользкой от пота коже живота и ниже, присоединяясь к руке Сэма, переплетая их пальцы вокруг члена Сэма. Он сжимает обе их ладони вокруг пульсирующего члена, ускоряя движения, грубые и жёсткие, чтобы совпадать с толчками бёдер.

— Да… вот так, — хвалит Дин. Он сжимает другую руку в волосах Сэма, скручивая пряди между пальцами, оттягивая голову назад, используя как рычаг, пока трахает Сэма глубже. Сэм задыхается и стонет, выгибаясь дугой и подаваясь навстречу хватке в волосах; каждое скручивание и рывок посылают электрические искры удовольствия.

— Давай, Сэмми… кончай для меня, — с рычанием приказывает Дин, резко дёргая за волосы голову Сэма в сторону, впиваясь зубами в чувствительную плоть у основания шеи, и это всё, что требуется…

Сэм кончает с криком; глаза крепко зажмуриваются, тело сжимается и пульсирует вокруг Дина, содрогаясь почти яростно, пока он кончает и изливается в их переплетённые руки. Мгновение спустя Дин сбивается с ритма. Его дыхание — горячее, тяжёлое, стремительное — оседает на ухо Сэма, когда его тело дёргается, имя Сэма срывается с его губ, пока он кончает глубоко в него.

Дин падает на спину Сэма, убирая руку с его теперь уже слишком чувствительного члена, чтобы обхватить за талию. Другая его рука сжимает и массирует затылок, прежде чем повернуть голову Сэма и поймать губы в медленном, нежном поцелуе.

Сильный удар по другую сторону двери, к которой всё ещё прижимается Сэм, возвращает реальность, отрывая от томных поцелуев и глубокой пост-оргазменной эйфории, которая окутывает их обоих. Рука Дина, обвившая его талию, напрягается, и Сэм на секунду позволяет себе насладиться чувствами безопасности и любви, которые вызвало собственническое движение, когда обе их руки одновременно хлопают по дереву, чтобы не дать двери открыться, и у них обоих вырывается литания «чёртчёртчёрт»; громкий, хриплый голос звучит скорее насмешливо — и, возможно, с нотками горячего возбуждения теперь, когда Сэм думает об этом, — чем сердито, крича по другую сторону тонкого дерева:

— Это было горячо…

— Позволь сказать, это было _охуенно_ горячо, — звучит в ответ другой голос, осознаёт Сэм, и дрожь, которая не имеет ничего общего с теперь заметным прохладным воздухом уборной, проходит по позвоночнику, заставляя задаваться вопросом, сколько же реальных зрителей у них было.

— Как я уже сказал, — продолжает первый мужчина, — если вы двое закончили там перепихиваться, то кое-кому из нас тут и правда нужно облегчиться.

Рукой, обвитой вокруг его талии, Дин разворачивает Сэма так, чтобы он снова прижался к деревянной двери. Его ноги твёрдо стоят по обе стороны от слегка раздвинутых ног Сэма, бицепсы сильно напрягаются, когда он поднимает другую руку и опирается ею с другой стороны головы Сэма о дверь. Стражник от любого, кто попытается войти, и Сэм знает, без сомнения, что, даже если он и ближе их обоих к двери, ничто и никто не пройдёт мимо брата.

— Во многих отношениях, — раздаётся другой, _третий_ крик.

— О боже, — тихо стонет Сэм.

Дин издаёт низкий смешок, знающим взглядом пристально смотря на Сэма.

— Нравится, Сэмми? — шепчет Дин, высовывая кончик влажного языка и проводя по раковине уха Сэма. — Мысль, что они всё это время слушали? Стояли _прямо там_ , слыша все эти прекрасные звуки, слетающие с твоих губ?

Сэм судорожно втягивает воздух и выдыхает со стоном, который пытается подавить, прикусив нижнюю губу. Мурашки пробегают по голой коже, вызывая головокружительную дрожь, а сердце бешено колотится в груди.

— А-а, братишка, что я тебе говорил? — упрекает Дин тёмным и плавным, как столетний виски на верхней полке, голосом. — Ничего подобного. — Он подаётся ближе, дразня языком стиснутые губы Сэма, пока Сэм не убирает зубы, отпуская нижнюю губу, которую Дин сразу же ловит своими зубами, покусывая и слегка посасывая, прежде чем отпустить. Сэм протягивает руки и хватает бёдра Дина, притягивая его ближе, преследуя его губы; мягкие, надломленные, короткие звуки растворяются в воздухе, с придыханием вырываясь изо рта.

— М-м-м, так-то лучше. Это я и хочу слышать, — хвалит Дин, скользя губами вниз по горлу. Сэм задыхается, вскидывает бёдра и трётся о прижатые к нему бёдра Дина. Он знает, что ещё слишком рано, знает, что ни за что не смог бы возбудиться опять так быстро, но, очевидно, его член не получил это сообщение, подёргиваясь и наливаясь, когда кровь снова начинает закипать.

— Уверен, ты сможешь кончить ещё раз, а? — Сэм резко втягивает воздух, тело почти застывает, когда Дин берёт всё ещё чувствительный член в руку и начинает нежно поглаживать. — Зная, что они прямо там… прямо по ту сторону двери? Так близко… Слышат каждое наше движение, знают, что мы здесь делаем?

Имя Дина срывается с губ тихим стоном, бёдра сильнее входят в ритм. Он уже наполовину твёрдый, пот и сперма смазывают всю длину, и он легко скользит между пальцами Дина.

— Эй, слышь… перебирайтесь куда-нибудь в другое место. — Ещё один громкий стук сотрясает дверь позади Сэма, и он с низким стоном и ещё более низким вздохом опускает голову на плечо Дина, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Дин поднимает его подбородок, обхватывает щёку и быстро и нежно целует Сэма, прежде чем — неохотно — отступить и отойти на небольшое расстояние.

— Да, да, — громко рычит на дверь Дин, — попридержи свои чёртовы штаны.

Сэм не может сдержать смешок. Он открывает рот, чтобы указать брату, насколько двусмысленно звучат его слова, когда один мужчина по другую сторону двери любезно делает это вместо него.

— Думаю, что это должна быть моя реплика, сынок, — добродушно подкалывает мужчина.

Взрыв смех срывается с губ Дина.

— Кажется, мне нравится этот парень, — говорит он с усмешкой, оглядываясь на Сэма.

— Давай, снежный человек, шевелись, — говорит Дин, игриво шлёпая Сэма по голой заднице, когда тот проходит мимо, чтобы подобрать одежду, а затем останавливается. Он оборачивается, смотрит на Сэма, приподнимая бровь, и Сэм знает, что он услышал низкий стон, который без его ведома сорвался с губ.

— Что?

Сэм открывает рот, а потом закрывает, смотря на брата; маленькая улыбка застенчиво расцветает на лице, пока он просто пожимает плечом.

— Сукин сын. — Дин шагает к нему, и выражение его лица не иначе как похотливое. — Ты извращённый маленький ублюдок, знаешь?

Улыбка Сэма становится ярче, потому что это невозможно отрицать, особенно после этого вечера. До Стэнфорда они были вместе совсем недолго, — и Сэм быстро заматывает клубок острых сожалений, которые грозятся вырваться наружу, — у них не хватило времени, чтобы исследовать друг друга, узнать, какие точки нужно нажимать, гладить и ласкать, чтобы высвободить скрытые глубоко желания.

— Да, — тихо признаётся Сэм, уже подумывая о том, какую другую фантазию он хотел бы отпустить дальше, о способах того, как заставить брата потерять его жёсткий контроль, заставить его умолять, извиваться и разваливаться под ним. — Но я твой извращённый маленький ублюдок.

— Ты чертовски прав, — рычит Дин. _Кинк номер один_ , думает Сэм, _у нас обоих_ , когда Дин путается пальцами в длинных прядях волос и крепко сжимает, притягивая для быстрого, грязного поцелуя.

 _Да, это будет весело_.


End file.
